Babe, Wake up! There's a Bear!
by KatieMacLove
Summary: "Santana! Wake up! There's a bear outside house!" Quinn and her three year old son, Alex Fabray-Lopez, hear a bear in the house.


**A/N: This was a fun story to write. Hope you like it, rate and review. **

**~Kay :)**

* * *

I drag my suitcase inside the house as quietly as I can. I just got back from a business conference in Baltimore. I love my job, but I'm glad to be back in California with my wife and my babies.

I tossed my keys in the bowl and take my coat off when I hear a deep noise. I stop mid-step to listen closely. I don't hear anything for a full minute so I continue walking to the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat. As I open the fridge to put some mayo on my sandwich, a deep growling sound comes from somewhere around the house. I drop the mayo back on the top self and grab the butter knife and hold it up. Why a butter knife, I have no idea. But as soon as I heard the growling double in size, I grab the biggest fucking knife we own.

I slowly step down the hall towards Alex and Kallie's room bedroom to check on him. I open the door to see Kallie fast asleep in her crib and my three year old crying silently in the bed, huddled up in the corner with his teddy bear. I open it wider and step in and whisper his name. He screams and throws toy after toy at me. "MAMA! MOMMY! MOMMY! A MONSTER!"

I put the knife down and rush to his side to calm him down. "Shh, baby boy. It's just me. Don't worry, Mommy's got you." I pull him into my arms and smooth his brown curls and rub his back. He whimpers into my neck and clings onto my shirt.

"There's a monster, Mama! It ke-keeps growling at me!" He cries. We hear a loud rumble again and he whimpers and clings to me that much tighter as his tears drench my shirt.

"Mama's going to go find the monster, don't be scared. Where's Mommy, Alex?" I ask him as I continue to rub circle on his back. I look over to make sure my one year old is still sleeping. I swear she sleeps like a log just like her mommy. Santana can literally sleep through an earthquake.

"She's in y-your room and I was t-too sc-scared to go get her!" He rubs his red rimmed hazel eyes and grabs his teddy bear.

"Don't worry , Alex. I'm going to get Mommy and we're going to find the monster and get rid of it."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, baby." I hold my pinky out to make a pinky swear. He takes it with his and I give him a kiss. I get up and give Kallie one too before I grab the knife and go down the hall towards our bedroom.

The closer I get, the louder the sound gets. I'm guessing it's a bear. I go through the already open bedroom door and rush to Santana's side. It's as loud as ever and I think the bear might be right outside the window.

"Babe, wake up." I nudge Santana. The growls stop for a second and come back in short pants.

"Santana! Wake up! There's a bear outside house!" I whisper yell. She turns over and I see her nose twitch and a sliver of drool run down her chin. _Gross. _She blinks one eye and the growl stops mid rumble.

"JESUS, QUINN! WHY DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING BIG ASS BUTCHER KNIFE IN MY FACE?!" She yells as she rushes to sit up and run/crawls out the bed.

"There's a BEAR outside the _house_!" I wave the knife towards the window. "That's why I have a fucking knife, Santana! How could you not hear it? It's right outside the bedroom window!"

She looks at me like and crazy and gently and cautiously takes the knife out my hand and places it on the dresser. "Baby," she says slowly. "I think you should get some sleep. There is no bear, Quinn."

"Are you sure, 'cause I'm pretty fucking sure I heard it! Our son is crying into his teddy bear in the corner, Santana, _the_ _corner!_" I huff and cross my arms.

She grabs my face in her hands and kisses my lips. "Okay, Q. Let's wait to hear it again." We sit there for five minutes not hearing a sound. _Great! Now my wife thinks me and my offspring are crazy._

She sighs and runs a hand through my hair. "Let's tell Alex that we found the monster and go back to bed, honey, okay?"

"Okay." I nod reluctantly and give her a kiss on the lips. "I'll go tell him." She swats my butt playfully as I get up and cross the room.

"Watch out for bears, baby!" She laughs. I laugh and shake my head on the way down the hall. I go turn the kitchen lights off and put everything away before I go to the kids' room where Alex will probably want me to stay with him.

"Alex?" I call quietly. His mass of wild curls pops out from under the covers and he looks at me with wide hazel eyes. I laugh gently. "Me and Mommy found it so there is no monster."

He hugs me and gives me an excited sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Mama! Was it big?"

"Very big."

"Did you spray the big purple monster with the monster spray?!" He bounces as he takes my face in his.

"Yes! Alex, calm down before you wake your sister!" I laugh. He flops on the bed and I make a move to the door.

"Mama, stay with me, please?" Alex looks at me with wide puppy dog eyes that I just can't say no to.

"Okay, scoot over, booger." I laugh as I tuck us into the covers.

"Love you, Mama." He yawns.

"Love you too, Alex." I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

At 2:17 am, I hear a rumbling coming from down the hall. I get up in a panic, accidently stirring Alex. He and I are light sleepers. He soon heard the rumbling and tears well up in his eyes.

"I th-thought you said you k-killed it?" He whimpers. "Why didn't y-you tell me the truth?"

"Mommy and I couldn't find it so I thought it was gone! I'm so sorry, Alex. Stay here!" I say as I run out the room to my bedroom.

I burst through our bedroom and keep the light off and look all around I go by the window and look around but I can't see anything out the norm. My ears tell me the low shuttering growls are coming from the center of the room. It can't be a bear in the middle of the room because that's our bed…. _wait. _

_Santana?! She's growling! _

"Mama?" I hear Alex's timid voice as he peeks through the door

"I told you to stay in your room, David Alex." I say with force.

"But I wanted to help you kill the monster. I brought the spray from the kitchen." He says with wide eyes and wounded puppy look that I can't say no to.

"Okay, booger." I hold my arms out to him when I make sure the knife is still on the high dresser. He walks into my arms and I pick him up. He hears the sound coming from my wife and he gasps.

"Mama! The sounds are coming from Mommy!" I walk us around to Santana's side of the bed. I see her mouth open and with each deep breath she takes, a bear like sound comes from her tiny frame.

"Mama, she's gonna be a bear like on Brave!" He breaths.

"Do you want Mommy to be a bear?" I asks. In response, he shakes his head franticly. "Okay, then lets spray the bear out of her."

He hold the spray bottle full of water, a.k.a Monster Spray, and looks from me to his mom. "Can we say the chant?"

"How else will we do it?" I smile. He grin and starts to squirt San.

"MONSTER, MONSTER, GO AWAY! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! SPRAY, SPRAY, SPRAY!" We says together. Santana starts sputtering and swiping at the water. I laugh at her sleepy frown.

"Why are you spraying monster spray at me? And why are you yelling at two in the morning?" She asks with a cute pout.

"Well, Mama Bear. You were taken over by a bear monster in you sleep, isn't that right Alex?" I look at my son sitting on my hip and he nods and sprays Santana right in the face. We laugh while Santana gives another confused grunt. "You were snoring like a bear, Babe." I say to ease my big baby's confusion.

Alex climbs onto the bed and kisses his mom on the forehead. "Don't worry, Mommy. We got it out so it won't growl at us again!" He says with a bright smile.

"Thanks, mijo." Santana smiles and ruffles his hair. "Alright time for bed, do you want to sleep here, Alex?" he nods and gets in the middle of our bed. I get Kallie from her crib in the kids' room and put her in the crib by our bed so our family sleeps together tonight.

"I love you Mama." Alex snuggles into my side. "I love you, too, Mommy. Even though you scared me tonight."

"We love you too, booger" I laugh and both of us kiss him on his head.

"Love you, Q" My wife kisses me.

"Love you too Mama Bear."


End file.
